


In the Name of Life

by Dotchi13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Allusions to Eating People, Allusions to Murder, And tropes, Blood, F/M, First person for most of it, Gently mocks Sans/Reader stories, Murder, Other, Reader is not a Nice person, Second Chances, Shameless Bath Sequence, This fic is totally self-indulgent, True Love, Violence, Zealousness, dislike at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotchi13/pseuds/Dotchi13
Summary: You're running from your past when you come across a chapel that has been used by monsters for the Past Six Years.





	In the Name of Life

I always hated nights like these.  
It was like water being put through a sifter as it rained down on the surrounding area, causing my clothes to stick to my body so uncomfortably as I made my way through the forest, making sure to keep moving forward.  
Going back was something I was never going to do, especially after I put so much care into not leaving any trace and going off on foot.  
It almost seemed too easy compared to the other times, leaving with nothing to be found, I might have to be worried…  
Well by the time they make the connection I’m going to be long gone.  
I just needed to find a place to stay to keep out of the rain. 

Almost like answering my prayers, after a large clap of thunder, I found myself entering a large clearing, and in the middle of the storm- sitting in the middle of wet grass and pelting rain- looked to be something akin to a chapel, large and with lights flickering on inside.  
I immediately headed towards it to get out of the rain, noticing how secluded it was, with only a worn dirt pathway making any way at all into the field and nothing else, which was clarified by what was on the door, the mark of the monsters.  
Monsters have been living in our world for about six years when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere, looking like living nightmares with their broken and sharp teeth, gashes in their bodies and height as all of them with few exceptions were ginormous, all of them claiming they were rescued from their group dying by the Goddess of Life, whom they called Deme, and her symbol was the one right over the door.  
Death’s flower of a Lily intertwined with a chrysanthemum and a peony.  
There was some symbolic meaning to it but I never paid attention even when _he_ told me about it, I really didn’t care about all the monster drama because I’ve been dealing with my own stuff.  
Sure I don’t hate them but I don’t really want to be left alone in a room with them either.

Thinking of that I nearly pulled away when the door swung open and I had to crane my head back to see the towering skeleton standing in the doorway dressed in white robes, and curiously enough, pinned to his chest was a glowing red peony that nearly matched with his tattered scarf hanging around his neck as he gasped in delight, showing off his clearly messed up teeth, like he’s been chewing rocks for a long time. 

“ A HUMAN!”  
His voice boomed and I really had to try to not cover my ears, he was way louder than anyone I was used to as he quickly stepped back, “ COME IN COME IN! WHY WERE YOU OUTSIDE? IT’S TERRIBLE OUT THERE!”  
“ Just a terrible accident Mr…?”  
“ OH! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HEAD OF THIS CHAPEL!” He boasted, puffing out his ribcage in pride.  
I wondered briefly who would put such an obviously foolish skeleton in charge of such a place, but then again the group of monsters was so small that they may have actually lost all of their leader figures before this.  
“ YOU’RE SHIVERING HUMAN! WE MUST GET YOU OUT OF THOSE CLOTHES RIGHT AWAY!” I found myself being grabbed by clawed hands, my heart sputtering slightly in fear before he tugged me along to a hallway, pulling me along as the doors softly opened, allowing eyes to peer at me, all of them pretty scarring as a flower with one eye blinked at me, another being a spider-like monster with claws and mended gashes on her body, and a fire monster looking like a man permanently burning to death, which was something even I never wanted to see as they watched me move past with Papyrus before the skeleton suddenly halted, turning to a door and hammering on it. 

“ SANS! A HUMAN HAS ARRIVED!”  
There was silence before a shuffling, whispering before the door opened and a shorter skeleton wearing black robes appeared with a chrysanthemum pinned to his chest, this one a darker red than the peony Papyrus was wearing, but of course the thing to catch my attention the most was how he had only one glowing eyelight and there was a gigantic gash in his head.  
“ a human huh?” His grin seemed etched into his face as he looked to me, the sight from his glowing red eye pinning me as I felt as if he was staring into my very soul, checking over me.  
I felt frozen as if my sins had crawled up onto my ankles and locked me in place, “ that’s hilarious.” He then stepped out of the room and motioned into it with his head, “ bro, someone wants to talk to you inside.”

Papyrus looked inside curiously as a motherly voice called from inside, “ Teeth!”  
I felt a warmth spreading through my chest as the skeleton immediately strode in, the door slamming shut behind him by Sans as the hall suddenly became much colder, taking away any warmth that I had gained from the voice inside the room.  
“ so what were you and my brother doing?” The skeleton questioned as he looked to me with a grin frozen on his face.  
“ H-He was taking me to go g-get some new clothes…” It was unbearable how cold it was now, seeping into me as my body shuddered and my teeth started clicking a little, but he didn’t seem to care very much.  
What a charmer.  
“ well paps wouldn’t want me to give you the _cold shoulder_ on this matter, so we better get you some help as soon as _popsicle_ or we might find you as frozen as a _cold day in hell_."  
The puns he made could have been funny if I was feeling warm and dry enough to find any humor in the darkness he put out as he turned and walked along, only stopping for a moment to see if I was following before he led me to the back of the chapel in which there was a bathing room.

“ i’ll go get you some clothes, and when i get back, i think you and i are gonna have an interesting talk, pal.” He gave a wink with his empty socket before he turned and walked out, leaving me to my own devices as I shed my clothes and went to take a warm bath, something I really hadn’t expected that I would have for a while compared to the last time I ran from something, but it was something welcome as thunder crashed outside and I sunk into the water, enjoying as the heat seeped into my flesh before the door opened and the skeleton strode in and I found myself curling on myself just a little.

“ Do you usually walk in on people bathing like this?” I spoke before thinking.  
“ i don’t care as much about seeing you naked as you do, popsicle.” He rolled his eyelight, sneering slightly.  
“ What, devoted to that goddess that every monster spouts about?”  
“ yes.” The mood in the room became a little more awkward, likely though that was from me and not from him, “ now about that chat… paps said i gotta answer any questions ya ask, and in turn you’re gonna answer mine.”  
“ Well alright, but I’m going to keep bathing since you rudely interrupted.” I answered curtly.  
I probably should have been afraid of the monster, but I knew how to handle myself, I proved myself earlier, so this monster that barely comes up to my neck should be easy enough to handle no matter how frightening he looks. 

“ so, what were ya doin’ out there in the middle of the forest? in the rain?”  
“ Having a nice stroll before it started raining, you aren’t really as far from town as you think.”  
I occupied myself in bathing, not looking to him as I played as coolly as possible, “ Why are you interrogating me?”  
“ can’t we be curious?”  
I didn’t know if I was comfortable with his use of ‘we’, “ Not if you’re coming in on me bathing.”  
“ dunno why you humans are so squeamish ‘bout that, but i jus wanna know if yer gonna cause trouble for me and my family.” He answered, his speech patterns devolving a little more noticeably as his fingers hooked into his eyesocket and tugged.  
I felt a small shiver go through me as I dunked my head into the water for a second.  
Shouldn’t doing that to your eye areas hurt?  
“ I’ll just be here until the rain clears and then I’ll be gone.” I assured after I came back up for air.  
“ where’re ya gonna stay?”  
I froze for a second before going to the edge and looking to him, “ Do I have to pay for sanctuary?” 

He stared at me for a good little while as I didn’t allow myself to back down, meeting his eyelight for a while before he grinned, it nearly cracking his skull as he chuckled, “ alright, ‘ll see what i can do.”  
“ Why not your brother?”  
I felt like the taller skeleton would be the safer option.  
“ trust me, my brother would have ya trapezing to ya room through some elaborate puzzle of his, might as well save some time an’ have me do it.” He shrugged with a grin, “ ‘ll make the arrangements.” He then turned and walked out.  
I felt like this was some kind of fanservice fanfiction with a gratuitous bath scene, but Sans didn’t seem to like me very much and I didn’t heinously overreact to him seeing me naked.  
Guess I failed on another rule of the universe.  
Ah well. 

I soon got out of the bath, getting dressed in robes they had for me, it was surprisingly warm and fluffy as I walked out into the hallway, bumping into a dog monster.  
She gave me a fanged grin, two axes on her back with her teeth crooked and jutting, her eyes shrunken as she wore black robes, offering her paws for my clothes as I handed them over quietly, pretty sure that was what I was supposed to do as she walked away from them.  
If it wasn’t then at least they helped get rid of something I needed to get rid of.  
I continued walking when I heard chanting. 

“ ✋︎■︎ ♒︎□︎■︎□︎❒︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♑︎□︎♎︎♎︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎ ♎︎♏︎❍︎♏︎📪︎ ♓︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ⧫︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ●︎♓︎♐︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♎︎♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ●︎♓︎♐︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ □︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎⬧︎📬︎ ☞︎□︎❒︎ ⬧︎◻︎♓︎●︎●︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♌︎●︎□︎□︎♎︎ □︎♐︎ ♋︎■︎ ♓︎■︎■︎□︎♍︎♏︎■︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎♓︎❒︎ □︎⬥︎■︎ ♌︎●︎□︎□︎♎︎ ⬧︎♒︎♋︎●︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎ ⬧︎◻︎♓︎●︎●︎♏︎♎︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ⬥︎♋︎⬧︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎📪︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ 🙵♓︎●︎●︎ ♋︎■︎□︎⧫︎♒︎♏︎❒︎ 🙵♓︎●︎●︎♏︎❒︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♓︎●︎●︎ ❍︎♏︎♋︎■︎⬧︎ ♍︎◆︎⧫︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♎︎□︎⬥︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎♏︎♏︎♎︎⬧︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♋︎●︎●︎□︎⬥︎ ❍︎□︎❒︎♏︎ ●︎♓︎♐︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♑︎❒︎□︎⬥︎📬︎ ✋︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ■︎♋︎❍︎♏︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♑︎□︎♎︎♎︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎ □︎♐︎ ●︎♓︎♐︎♏︎ ⬧︎□︎ ⬧︎♒︎♋︎●︎●︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ♌︎♏︎📬︎ 👎︎♏︎♋︎⧫︎♒︎📪︎ ♑︎◆︎♓︎♎︎♏︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ♋︎⌧︎♏︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ●︎♏︎⧫︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⬧︎⧫︎❒︎♓︎🙵♏︎ ⧫︎❒︎◆︎♏︎📬︎”  
The skeleton was bowing before an altar with a picture of the monster emblem, the Lily, the Peony and the Chrysanthemum.  
I felt like I shouldn’t be there as I listened to him going on in a language I didn't even think was human, dread washing over me as I stood in the doorway, deciding to leave as I turned, only to bump into the skeleton I was just watching, jumping in fright.  
“ leavin’ so soon? but i was just about ta show ya to yer room.”  
“ Wait-”  
“ nah.” He pushed me in and slammed the door shut behind himself, trapping us inside the room together.  
And here I am now, standing before a terrifying monster, feeling my confidence in being able to take him out draining from me despite how short he was compared to me.

“ heh, you humans ‘re always so _jumpy_ around us.” He smirked before starting to take steps to me as my heart rate started to shoot through the roof, “ guess rightfully so, considerin’ what ya did.”  
I’m confused, what?  
“ ya know, what ya did ta that guy yer runnin’ from. i know what ya did, and fer such a measly amount of coin that he had too. ya weren’t even bein’ abused by him ‘r nothing, and yet ya did that to him.”  
My knees feel like they’re water.  
“ How… How did you…-”  
“ our goddess of life feels everythin’, every one that gets extinguished, it’s always so painful for her that those she shaped ‘re killin’ each other. Ya pay attention to the news in the past six years?”  
Never when it came to monsters, honestly.  
He seems to read my thoughts as he laughs sharply, taking another step as I nearly give out stepping back.  
“ figures ya wouldn’t give a damn ‘bout what’s going on… let me tell ya a little story.” He advanced a little more and I took three steps back, putting the pews in between us. 

“ ‘ll try an’ give you a short version.   
where i come from, monsters were trapped under a mountain for centuries. ‘n for a long time we were okay. then some human came through, killin’ a few monsters, our king. ‘n return things happened and a real bitch became ‘r empress. i wanted her dead, n’ guess what, she was murdered by the next human that came through. ‘Caused my best friend to dust ‘n a few others with th’ empress. ‘nyways, we’re all left there to starve ta death as our power source died out with no one pushin’ hard enough ‘n time.”  
Now I’m irritated, what did this have to do with what I've been doing?  
“ while we were all dyin’ _she_ appeared. lookin ‘ like my old friend, sayin’ she can take us away from there and take care’ve us as long as we don’t eat humans anymore.”  
Fuck, FUCK.  
“ ‘n we don’t. she provides us with all we need takin’ care ‘f us for the past six years, she’s the best. in return we wanted ta do somethin’ for her, ta honor her fer savin’ us ‘n feedin’ us. but what could we do?” He asked as he reached between one of the pews, grabbing something and putting it behind his back, “ we thought ‘bout it, ‘n we only came up with a pretty simple solution.  
I felt my whole body jolt as I felt something jab at my back, looking back to see that my back had hit the altar.  
He cornered me.  
Sharp pain entered my scalp as I felt my world lurch, landing back on the altar.  
That fucker grabbed me by the scalp! I clawed at his hand, wishing I had brought the murder weapon with me instead of finding a way to discard it so early.  
“ we jus’ kill killers. get rid ‘f the problem, cut away the limiters, that way everyone’s happy. she’s happy more importantly. killers need a taste ‘f their own medicine after all.”  
He then showed what he was hiding back behind his back, a very shiny and very sharp axe as his eyelight was static, crazed, as he laughed, as if thinking of something funny.  
“ One Head Dog Comin’ Up!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Blood spurted from the stump of their neck like a gushing fountain, their head rolling as Horror was splattered in the stuff, merely brushing away the blood that smudged onto his cheek, there being a knock on the door.  
“ come on in.” He called as his brother opened the door, taking in the appearance of the dead human.  
“ BROTHER! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BEHEAD THEM? THERE’S ALWAYS SO MUCH BLOOD!”  
“ ‘cause it’s always a _bloody good time_ bro.”  
Papyrus made a noise in annoyance before going silent as the soul of the human rose above the body, showing it was a Soul of Bravery.  
Horror reached to it and grasped it, “ ‘ll take it ta Deme.”  
“ ALRIGHT BROTHER, IF YOU MUST!” Papyrus went to grab the body and the head, Sans hearing him muttering about not taking it to the kitchen.  
They had promised Deme that they would never eat humans, and they always obeyed, and yet there was still remembrance of the past and always the urge to preserve the humans just in case, though that ‘just in case’ would never come.  
He held the flickering soul in his hand, knowing just the way to do so after grabbing so many souls so many times.  
He went back to his room and gently knocked, a voice he recognized and loved answering him as he opened the door to see the Goddess of Life in a bed of beautiful flowers, his room overgrown with life, vines snaking through the walls, flowers never dying in her warm aura, only his bed and dresser visible in the greenery.

“ hey there beautiful.” He knelt beside her as she beamed to him.  
“ Horror…” Her dark eyes trailed down, seeing the soul in his hands, a knowing look in her eyes as she reached out and took it from him with a tenderness of loving mother, the Soul of Bravery floating in her palm before being set alight with fire, cleansing it of all impurities.  
When the fire died off she nuzzled the fresh soul, opening her arm for Horror to slide into place beside her as she twisted her fingers, morphing it until it was an orange flower, planting it in the ground for now as she would later take the flowers and give the purified souls to those praying for children, giving them a fresh start.  
Horror watched as she did so before she wrapped her arms around him and drew him closer, resting her cheek on his head. 

He had this talk with her before, gently shaking his head underneath hers, “ stop thinking that.”  
“ Still…” She whispered.  
“ playin’ the zealot makes ‘em easier to scare Deme. i don’t just love ya for just savin’ us ‘r feedin’ us. i admired ya for only that for a little while, but yer fun deme. Ya know almost every joke in th’ book an’ yer more forgivin’ than anyone i know for any shit pranks i pull. Ya can hold a grudge for decades when stuff goes too far, but when you love you pour yer whole heart into it. ‘m lucky ya love me.” He grinned to her as she sighed with a small smile.  
Such simple words, but she always knew they were the truth, and she was happy with him, one devoted to keeping his loved ones and friends alive, a faithful monster with a sense of humor, even if it was limited to dark humor and food jokes and puns, she still cared so much for him and they fit so well together as they held each other in a bed of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to know what Sans was saying: ' In honor of the Goddess Deme, I will take the life of those that will dare take the life of others. For spilling the blood of an innocent their own blood shall be spilled and not wasted, and those that kill another killer it still means cutting down the weeds to allow more life to grow. In the name of the Goddess of Life so shall it be. Death, guide my axe and let it strike true.'
> 
> If you guys liked this please leave a review! If you didn't then I'm sorry, don't know why you read this until the end/


End file.
